Camp just got more exciting
by Demonic lil Angel
Summary: There's a newcomer at Camp Kidney, and guess what, it's a GIRL! Found on the beach of Leaky Lake, this girl is strangely gifted. She also refuses to become a part of Acorn Flats, the girls dream. Seems like Lazlo has taken a liking to her... i suck at sum
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Camp Lazlo or any other shows from Cartoonnetwork. Also, I am twisted, but not enough to write gay fanfics. I just don't have the stomach for that kind of stuff.

* * *

The night air felt good in Krystine's blonde hair. Her black cloak also blowing against the wind. Dressed in a green sleeveless tunic and brown shorts. She stood on the top of a cliff, grasping her choker necklace for dear life. The green jewel shone brightly in the moonlight. Being what she was, she had to live in the cliffs and mountains for quite some time. Her sister Alatea had died a few days ago, burned to the stake. She was guilty for being exactly what she was. A witch.

Krystine was forced to flee after that unfortunate day. Her eldest sister, Rafaella, has been missing for years now. The choker was the only thing she had left of her family. Tears slipped down her cheeks, but deep inside, she knew that her sisters were in a better place.

Yelling was heard from behind her, the sound of townsmen. They had found her and chased her from the hut she currently lived in. Scared for her life, she ripped off her choker, the black leather of the choker suddenly turning straight like a rod and got longer. The green jewel slithered up onto the top of the rod and swelled to the size of an apple. She said some unearthly words and the water in the lake below the cliff began to swirl, like a giant whirlpool. The men behind her were getting closer. Closing her eyes, she jumped and fell into the watery abyss below. She turned her head a bit to see The men watching her fall, hateful and unconcerned looks on their faces. She smiled a bit and closed her emerald green eyes. She was free now.

At Camp Kidney

Clam poked at the caterpillar that was crawling on the tree. Lazlo slapped his hand away from the poor thing. "Stop teasing it! Can't you see it's trying to sleep?" He said. Everyone was gathered around the campfire that night, roasting marshmallows and telling scary stories like usual. Suddenly, the sky started to swirl, turning from dark blue to purple to green in a matter of seconds. All heads were staring at it.

"What do you think that is Lazlo?" Raj asked, eyes big.

"I don't know Raj..." He said, eyes big as well. Then, something fell out of the center of the swirling, and then the sky returned to normal. The thing fell nearby the fire, hitting some trees and bushes on the way down.

"It's the end of the world!" Some random kid screamed. Pretty soon, everyone except Lazlo, Raj, and Clam were panicking. Slinkman tried to calm everyone down. He didn't notice the three boys walking into the woods to investigate. Clam brought out a flashlight and handed it to Lazlo.

"Wow it's scary out here." Raj said, biting his nails a bit. The bushes rustled a bit. "EEP!" He screamed. Lazlo turned the flashlight.

"What is it?" He asked.

"There's something! In the bushes!" Raj said. Lazlo pointed the flashlight at the bushes. Clam was eating some of the edible wildberries on the bush. Raj just sighed in relief.

"Good berries!" Clam said, his mouth red with the juice.

"Don't do that Clam! You just about gave me a heart attack!" Raj said.

They continued to walk until they were at the shore of Leaky Lake. On the shore was a dark figure, sprawled in the sands. Lazlo clicked off the flashlight, seeing as the moon cast enough light. He was going to approach the figure when Raj pulled him back a bit. "No! Don't! What if it's some crazy monster?" He warned. Lazlo considered this.

"Well we won't know by just standing here will we?" He said. Then the orange monkey approached the figure. Bits of blonde hair peeked out from underneath the black cloak. Carefully, he lifted the cloak up a bit to see more blonde hair. Feeling a bit brave, he yanked the entire cloak off and looked at the thing hiding underneath. He gasped. It was a girl.

* * *

Okay people, that ends todays chapter. Just kidding, I'm just being a pain in the side to you all right nowz. :D

* * *

The next day in Nurse Leslie's office

Krystine woke up, her back ached and she felt like someone had diced her up with knives. She opened her eyes to see herself in a room with blue walls. She looked at the bed she currently rested in as well. Then her hands. They were okay, bandaged up a bit, furry, and aching a bit, but okay- wait, FURRY? She shot out of bed and turned herself to the full length mirror in the room. She wasn't human anymore. she was a lot smaller than she remembered herself to be, and her clothes were now much too big. The choker stayed where it normally was.

Her yellow hair was still the same, but now she had a white muzzle, eyes had gotten considerably bigger. And if the embarassment didn't end there, she also had bunny ears, a black nose, and a fluffy white tail. Her ears drooped at the shock. Her jaw was hanging and the really loose shirt drooped over her shoulder a bit. Then a knocking came from the door. A shark in a chair with wheels came in. He had a clipboard and wore some sort of uniform.

"Hello there, my name is Nurse Leslie." He said. Her tail shook a bit, she grabbed the fluffy mess to calm it down. "You were found in the woods just yesterday by some of our campers. Do you mind telling me who you are and how you got here?" He asked. _You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth. _She thought.

"My name is Krystine." She said, trying to remain calm about the whole 'bunny' thing. He noticed her nervousness and tried to ease her a bit.

"Don't worry Krystine, everything is going to be fine. Why don't you sit a bit?" He asked. She plopped onto the bed and stared at her now yellow feet. "Can you tell me how you got here?" He asked.

"I don't really know." She lied.

"Alright then, are you here because of family or visiting from another country?" He asked.

"Nope." That was the truth... kind of.

"Do you live nearby?"

"No." Hell no.

The nurse sighed. "Do you live ANYWHERE?" He asked sternly. She shook her head no. This took the nurse aback. He quickly wrote some things in his clipboard and tossed a bag of clothes to her. "These are some spares I found in the back. I'll talk to the camp councilor about your staying arrangements." He said, and closed the door behind him, leaving a shocked Krystine alone in the room.

_Does this mean i can stay? And what does he mean by 'camp'? _She wondered as she pulled out some of the clothes from the bag. She walked out the door, wearing a green t-shirt and some old black sweatpants with really old sneakers. There was a hole cut in the back of the pants for tail room. She wagged the fluff ball on her butt again. _This is going to take some time to get used to..._ She thought.

She met up with the nurse in the front of the building, he was busy administering to a patients large splinter on his knuckle. The patient was some sort of platypus. He seemed to be her own age, but since she shrunk and everything, it was hard to tell. He wore some sort of brown uniform with a little hat on his head. He also had this everlasting frown on his face, like someone put it there with a hammer and chisel.

The nurse yanked the splinter out hard, and the platypus screamed in pain. "Maybe this should teach you from punching doors again Edward." The nurse said as he bandaged the wound. Krystine knocked on the wood of the door frame lightly, getting both male's attention. "Ah, you've finished. Edward, go show her to the mess hall. I need to dp something." He said, and wheeled off into aother room.

The platypus gawked a bit at her. "Um... hello?" She said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. He came back to reality. "Oh, um, hey there. I'm Edward." He said finally. He opened the door for her to outside. "Thanks, my name is Krystine." She said. He walked ahead of her and led the way to the mess hall.

_Does that mean that it's a messy hall? Why would people want to eat in a hall that is messy?_ She thought. All the campers were inside the mess hall and eating by the time they got there. Edward showed her te front door. "Here we are." He said, voice kind of jittery. _Is something wrong with him? Edward was fine a while ago. _She thought.

Inside

"So do you think she's going to be alright?" Lazlo asked again to Raj for what seemed like the hundreth time today. Lazlo sat across from his two best friends, poking at his green mush.

Raj just rolled his eyes. "I'm sure she's fine Lazlo, Nurse Leslie said she just needed to sleep." He pointed out with his spork.

"More sleep!" Clam agreed. Then the doors to the mess hall opened and the entire place went quiet. Clam's and Raj's eyes widened. Lazlo turned his head to see what everyone was looking at and his eyes widened too. Edward and the strange girl walked inside. She bit her lip uncomfortably from all the silence. Edward showed her where the trays and stuff were and grabbed his own. She grabbed one and took some weird looking brown and green stuff and an apple. Edward sat down at a random table.

Never before had she ever felt so awkward. All eyes in the mess hall were on her. She mumbled her thanks to the chef, who slapped on some stuff and she grabbed an apple from a basket. Turning, she saw that Edward had sat somewhere. Krystine had no idea what to do. Suddenly, a voice piped up from one of the many tables.

"Ooh! Hey! sit here! Sit heeeerrreeeee!" the voice said. She craned her neck a bit to see an overly active orange monkey literally jumping up and down to get her attention. Sighing, she reluctantly sat down next to the monkey, plopping the tray in front of her and smacking her head against the table. Not wanting to see the eyes still on her.

Then, the elephant stood from his seat. "Don't you people know it's rude to stare?" He yelled. Then the noise of the mess hall returned, but conversations now directed at the mysterious new girl.

She sighed miserably and poked at her mush with a spork. Munching on the apple, the rhino sitting in front of her poked her arm, getting her attention. "You gonna eat that?" He asked, pointing at her mush. She shook her head no and pushed the tray to him. He smiled happily and dug into whatever the mush was.

"Hi there!" She heard next to her, she shifted her gaze to the monkey next to her.

"Hello." She said.

The monkey held out his hand for her to shake. She took it. "My name is Lazlo, what's yours?" He asked.

"Krystine. Nice to meet you."

"Same here, do you go to Acorn Flats?" He asked.

Krystine raised an eyebrow. "What's that?" She asked.

"It's where all the squirrel scout girls go to of course!" Lazlo said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She was still confused. "I didn't know squirrels could scout." She said. Then all three boys at the table burst into laughter. Now she was more confused. "Was it something I said?"

"No no no... heh... It's nothing." Lazlo said, wiping a tear from his eye. "So have you ever been to camp before?" Krystine shook her head no. "Well, be amazed. Because we Jelly beans will make this first time at camp so exciting, you'll be coming back for more!"


	2. Chapter 2

Please review and stuff! :D

* * *

Krystine and Lazlo talked a bit more before they were interruppted with a loud cough by the elephant across the table. "Oh yea, sorry Raj." Lazlo said. The elephant rolled his eyes. "This is Raj, and he's Clam." Lazlo said, pointing to the rhino next to the elephant. He was still eating the mush. "Sticky!" He said, the mush clung to the roof of his mouth. He scraped it off with his spork.

"So where are you from then?" Raj asked, not hungry anymore from watching Clam. Krystine thought if she should tell them.

"Somewhere... really far from here." She said. One of her yellow bunny ears twitched a bit. She scratched the ear and a really nice feeling came from it. She would scratch her ears later, when she was alone.

"How far?" The elephant asked, playing with the little propeller on his hat.

"Far enough." She said, wanting to drop the subject. As if someone had heard her pleas, Lazlo brought up a new subject.

"So have you ever been fishing or swimming before?" He asked, absolutely curious. She shook her head no and he gasped. "Guys! We need to get this girl to the docks now!" He said. He grabbed her wrist and all four of them ran out of the mess hall. Her sneaker heels were dragged against the dirt ground as Lazlo held her wrist with a vice grip, dragging her to the docks of Leakey Lake. Clam grabbed some fishing poles from the supply shack and handed them out.

"So this button is to release the line, and turn this little wheel here to reel the line in." Lazlo showed her. "Now watch us." He launched his line out a couple yards and Raj and Clam did the same. Krystine squinted a bit and her tongue popped out in concentration as she prepared to launch her line.

Then a loud horn was heard from a boat and she nearly fell off the dock if not for Raj grabbing her by the arm. That very same boat floated on top of the boys' lines, making them unable to see if fish were going to bite.

"Hi boys! Lovely day for fishing isn't it?" Jane yelled from the boat, where Patsy, Gretchen, and Nina sat on the big shiny boat were also fishing and eating fancy sandwiches. All the boys waved hello to Jane. Patsy turned her head to look at Lazlo and she nearly choked on her sandwich. There was a girl sitting next to him. A GIRL! She took notice that she was a rabbit and pulled out a carrot and put it on her line, thinking it would be a great joke. She flung her line into the water in front of the dock.

Krystine took notice of the carrot and scowled at the pink haired girl. She saw no humor in the girls joke. Quickly, she grabbed the carrot from the water and cut the line on a sharp edged rock. Then she tied the end to a large rock and yanked the line. The girl smiled and started to reel her line in, dragging the rock underwater and nearly breaking her fishing pole. "Geez! this girl... Really... needs to lose some weight!" She screamed as Gretchen and Nina tried to help her reel in whatever she caught.

The big rock was pulled onboard and all the girls screamed. They had to cut the line and throw the rock overboard. All three girls glared at the bunny sitting on the side of the dock, a smile on her face as she munched on the carrot happily. Jane finally took notice of the girl.

"Hello there missy!" She yelled from the boat. Krystine waved. "Do you want to join us? We have lots of room on the boat, and maybe you'd like to join the Squirrel scouts as well!" Krystine raised an eyebrow at this and looked at the boys. They didn't seem to really care, but she didn't want to leave them.

"No thank you ma'am! I'm perfectly happy here!" She yelled to the doe. Raj and Lazlo looked at her funny. "What?" She asked.

"Why'd you turn them down?" Lazlo asked. His attention away from his line. Krystine shrugged.

"I don't really like those girls over there. Besides, I like it here more." She said, then directed her attention to the still not cast fishing rod in her hands.

"That's a first." Raj said, still not believing any girl wouldn't want to be on the fancy boat with their sandwich makers and fully packed refrigerators. Then Miss Doe spoke from the boat again.

"Are you sure dear? Because it would be much nicer for you to be with other girls instead of being surrounded by guys!" She added in. The way she said it made Krystine feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sure! Nice meeting you though!" Krystine shouted back. Soon, the boat floated away and the lines were visable again. Krystine flung her line and it went a few yards away from theirs. It was silent for a while until Clam got a bite on his line. He started to tug and his line was going crazy. Lazlo and Raj dropped their poles and went to help Clam, pulling the giant thing that Clam snagged. Krystine looked out onto the water, she saw a big fin and scales start to peek out of the water.

"It's huge!" Lazlo cried out. Krystine touched her choker slightly, letting a soft light envelope her fingers. She touched Clam's pole and instantly, the rod glowed green for a bit. Clam nearly let go of the pole from surprise. The line shined a bit before shooting upwards. Above them was a big fish. and I mean BIG! It landed on the shore, big and still flopping around a bit. The line was still attached to its lip.

They dragged the big fish back to camp and wrapped it in a big bow. "We should give this to Scoutmaster Lumpus! Then he might actually agree to letting Krystine stay." Lazlo said as they dragged the fish to the scoutmaster's cabin. They left the fish on the doorstep and watched in the bushes as Lumpus took it inside, his lips smacking, thinking about what the thing will taste like instead of who gave it. Then, the nurse came out of the cabin with Slinkman.

"So you have absolutely no idea where she's from? Can't she just stay at Acorn Flats with all the other girls?" Slinkman asked the nurse, who thought about this for a bit.

"Can't, remember that they all have to fill out a backround survey? If she can't fill it out, then she can't join." The nurse said, tapping his pen on the clipboard. Krystine sighed in relief, she wouldn't have to go there.

"Where exactly would she stay? I doubt any of the boys would be comfortable with a girl living in their cabins, and I think there's a law against that now." Slinkman said, massaging his eyestalk a bit.

"She could just stay in the spare room in my office. I don't really mind as long as she keeps everything sanitary unlike most of the people here." The nurse offered.

"Very well then, until we can find out where this kids from, she'll be known as the assistant nurse for a while." He said, and then they departed. Krystine was holding onto a stick so hard it snapped in two. She's staying. Tears of joy formed in her eyes and started to drip down.

"Crying!" Clam said. She dropped onto the floor and let the tears drip, her face still in shock. Lazlo and Raj snapped their fingers in front of her face. The look of shock turned into a look of happiness. Then she leapt up and hugged all three boys. Saying 'thank you' over and over before running off back to the nurses office.

Lazlo, Raj, and Clam sat on the floor, trying to make sense of what just happened. "She's acting like we just gave her a home she never had." Raj said. Lazlo shook his head.

"That's ridiculous Raj, how could anyone not have a home?"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day

Krystine got up, feeling much more rested than she normally did. She looked at her surroundings, deeply relieved that yesterday wasn't a dream. She scratched one of her long ears and her tail started to wag furiously. The feeling was just so GOOD! She continued to scratch her ears until she heard someone open the door. Her tail was still wagging so she had to grab the fluffy mess of cotton. Nurse Leslie wheeled himself inside. "Good morning nurse Leslie." She said.

"Good morning Krystine. Seems like you had a decent sleep." She nodded a bit and she got up and stretched. Her stomach growled loudly. Nurse Leslie chuckled a bit. "Breakfast is going to start in about twenty minutes, so why don't you go stretch outside for a bit?" He offered.

"Sure, I'll be out in just a moment." She replied. The nurse left and shut the door. Krystine put on her clothes. They consisted of jeans that were as short as her knee, the old sneakers from yesterday, and a white and green striped tank top. She traced the soft fur on her muzzle for a bit in front of the mirror. _So this must be what it's like to have a beard..._ She thought.

Krystine left the nurses office, stretching her arms a bit. Looking across the lake, you could see Acorn Flats. She laughed a bit at the memory of yesterday's fishing incident. She was so busy in her own thoughts, she accidently bumped into something hard and smelly. Her nose wrinkled at the horrible scent. _Good god... did I hit a manure pile or something? _She wondered.

"Hey, it's the new kid."

"No, it's a bunny rabbit! Do you want a carrot?" Then a moldy and gross looking carrot was put up to her face. She pushed it away and stood. In front of her were twin dung beetles. _Ah, that explains why. _Then the carrot was pushed up against her cheek, making a strange green mark on her face. She pushed away the carrot again and wiped her green cheek.

"Um, no thanks. But the name is Krystine, not bunny rabbit." She said.

"See, I told you it was the new kid."

"But it's a girl." The loudspeakers then announced breakfast, and the two dung beetles ran off with drool falling out of their mouths. Krystine took in a deep breath full off fresh air. She wondered if anyone has suffocated around those guys before as she made her way to the mess hall. Lining up behind many other bean scouts, she grabbed a tray and waited patiently. In front of her was a pair of odd looking birds. One of them turned around and flashed something in her face. The sudden flash made her slightly lose focus of things.

"Wha?" She said stupidly. The bird looked at her weirdly. "What... is that thingy?" She asked. The bird held up his flashy thingy.

"You mean my camera?"

"Cam-er-a? What's a cam-era?"

"It's camera. It takes pictures of things. You're our new front pager for this week missy!" He said. Now Krystine was even more confused. Quickly grabbing the bowl of (fake of course)beef stew with an apple and juice, she quickly sat down next to Raj as the bean scouts continued to talk about random topics. She sipped the juice, listening into their conversation.

"It really was this big!" Lazlo exclaimed, his arms wide as the tray.

"That's impossible Lazlo. Goldfish can't be that big." Raj said. Krystine decided to cut in.

"I've seen bigger. My friend had one thiiiiis big." She opened her arms as wide as they could go. The three boys were amazed.

After breakfast

The bean scouts gave Krystine the grand tour of the entire camp, from the flag pole, to the scout master's cabin, to their cabins, and many more things. The last thing they showed her was the cellar beneath the mess hall. "This is where Chef McMusely keeps all the candy he confiscates." Lazlo said, looking through the window at the safe probably chock filled with delicious candy.

"Why does he confiscate it? Kids love candy." Krystine asked, looking inside next to Lazlo.

"It's because he doesn't like candy, he thinks that we'll rot our teeth on those sugary bits of heaven." Raj said, drooling at the thought of candy.

The rest of the day was spent doing activities. Since Nurse Leslie didn't really need an assistant very often, she was free to enjoy and play with the scouts. Everyday was very enjoyable for her. The time flew by fast, and before they all knew it, it was mail day. Everyone crowded around the entrance to the camp as Samson pedaled hard. He was soon bombarded with campers until all the mail was gone.

Krystine helped Samson up, also picking up his broken glasses and handing them to him. "Oh murf! Now I'll have to go another week without glasses!" He exclaimed. Krystine took them and turned around so Samson couldn't see.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it." She said reassuringly.

"You can't fix that, you're starting to sound like-" Then a big flash of green light hit his eyes. Krystine put the glasses back onto his face.

"How's that?" She asked. His mouth was agape. The bunny just shrugged and hopped off in search of something fun to do. Samson was right now trying to comprehend what just happened.

That night

Everyone was gathered around the campfire, Slinkman went in early because Scoutmaster Lumpus's bathwater got clogged again. Krystine was gone as well. "Hey Lazlo *slurp!* Where's-munch- that girl?" Raj asked as he stuffed his face full of marshmallows. Lazlo just shrugged.

"I dunno." Then a large green flash went through the sky.

"IT'S AN ALIEN INVASION!" People pannicked. Lazlo, Raj, and Clam went out to investigate. Following where it came from, they found themselves just outside of the mess hall.

"Do you think maybe Chef was cooking something?" Raj asked, looking through the windows. No one inside.

"Toxic cooking!" Clam added in.

"Not helping Clam!" Raj shot. A small grunt came from the back. The boys ran around the mess hall to see something amazing. There was Krystine, holding a small sack of candy. She was dressed as some sort of witch. A white witches hat with green lining on the brim, matching shirt with tails on the back, green lining on the sleeves and tails hem, white gloves and boots with green ining on it, and in her other hand was a staff. A tall black rod with a large green jewel the size of an apple on top.

"K-Krystine?" Lazlo stuttered out. Krystine was about to say something but alarms rang.

"Oh crap! Cmon guys, we can't get caught!" She said and bolted off into the woods, the three looked at each other, uncertain but then ran after her when they heard the girlish yellings of the chef.

"WHO SPILLED MY SPINACH ONION CASSEROLE ALL OVER THE FLOOR?"


	4. Chapter 4

In this story, all the kids are in the ages 11 and 12 right now.

* * *

Lazlo, Raj, and Clam ran after the yellow bunny through the woods. They followed her through Raj's sugar sensitive nose, which could sense a single morsel of sweets a mile away (hey, if you were in a camp with no candy allowed for a whole summer, you would be the same way). Having finally caught up with the rabbit, she was still in that witch outfit. It showed off a lot of her curves and skin. The moonlight peeked in through the trees, giving her an even magical glow. Turning around, they could see it gleamed in her emerald eyes beautifully.

"Here you guys go." She said, and threw the small bag of candy to them. It landed on the ground in front of them, too caught up in the sight before them to notice. Krystine was now even more confused. She thought that they would enjoy finally having some candy after it being confescated. She waved her hand in front of their dazed faces. "Hello? Are you guys alright?" She asked. A strong wind blew, and in the blink of an eye, she was back to normal, the green choker back on her neck.

"Wha- What are you?" Raj asked. Clam picked up the candy bag and would have inhaled it if Lazlo hadn't taken it away.

"Oh, I'm a witch. You're not going to drown me or burn me to the stake right?" She asked, stepping back slightly.

"Wha? Why would we do that to you? That is no way bean scouts would treat anyone!" Lazlo stated, hand to his sash. Krystine smiled and let out a loud sigh of relief.

"So are you guys gonna eat that candy or not?" The rest of the night was spent Krystine watching the boys tussle for a while for the candy since Clam had already snuck a few pieces.

The next day

A loud trumpet was sounded and the bean scouts stood in a line in front of the pole. Krystine was at the nurses office still, helping inventory the medical supplies. "Alrighty bean scouts! We've got some very familiar visitors with us today, everyone say welcome to..." Slinkman stepped back a bit and ushered his hands towards the front gate. "Edward's brothers and some of the most successful campers we've ever had!" He said, then left. All of the bean scouts broke into a large panic, but a loud whistle was sounded by the largest platypus. They all ran back into a line and gave their best smiles.

"Hello maggots. I see you guys haven't changed at all since our last little meeting..." The eldest brother walked past them all while speaking, the bean scouts were smiling as best as they could and sweat dripping down their faces. All of them were nervous wrecks, anticipating what hardships the platypus's would make them do.

The bean scouts were forced to scrub clean the mess hall floor as one of the brothers walked around with muddy shoes. "Lazlo, what us going to happen when they find out about..." Raj started, but lowered his voice as the platypus neared them. "...you know who?" Lazlo didn't know what he was talking about at all, he just looked at Raj with a confused stare.

"You know who? You mean scoutmaster Lumpus?" He asked.

the platypus snapped them on the heads. "SHUT UP AND GET TO WORK!" He yelled. Then the air was pierced with a shrill girlish scream. The bean scouts ran outside, despite the protests of the platypus behind them.

At the nurses office

Two platypus brothers were sprawled on the front lawn of the nurses office, scouts were gathering around to see Krystine trying to help Nurse Leslie reorginize the chaos inside. There were bottles and books strewn everywhere, even bits of fabric from clothing. Krystine sat on the cot, massaging her bruised fists and eyes dark, her yellow ears drooped over her face. Nurse Leslie had put a white gauze tape on her bruised fists. The two boys out cold on the ground both had black eyes and bruises. One of them also had a broken bill and tail twisted into a knot.

"Wha! What is going on here?" Slinkman asked as he was pushing through the crowd to see the brothers and Krystine. Nurse Leslie was inspecting some of the damage.

"Those two were trying to go through the cabinets for some special drugs I use for wounds. Krystine stopped them but had to get a little violent." He explained. Krysrtine was holing her fists, tears sliding down her muzzle.

"It... hurts..." She mumbled. She looked up to reveal a large black eye. It was puffy and filled with tears. Everyone gasped. Someone punched a girl. Everyone looked at the platypus's. Lazlo couldn't help it as a surge of anger welled up in his chest.

Soon enough, all of Edward's brothers were rallied up and given a scolding by Slinkman, including some cursewords. The scouts were not allowed out of their cabins. The jelly beans snuck out though, and ran to the nurses office to check on Krystine. They found her and Nurse Leslie, laughing. They listened into heir conversation through an open window.

"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked!" Said she, and took a wet paper towel and dabbed her 'swollen' eye to reveal that it was covered with makeup and not hurt in any way.

"Well, just make sure no one knows about this, alright?" He asked, she nodded and wiped it away. Nurse Leslie left the room and Krystine lifted her finger a bit, the green jewel shining. Lazlo, Clam, and Raj flew in through the window.

"you guys need to work on your stealth, I could hear you coming for a while." She said, continuously dabbing her eye. Raj and Clam frowned. Lazlo spoke up.

"Why did you trick everyone like that? That's not nice!" He said.

"Bad trick!" Clam agreed.

"I'm sorry guys, but I just didn't like how those guys were breaking everything and hurting people. That eldest Platypus stole some of the garden plants from Acorn Flat I heard, and turned them into cigarettes. What's a cigarette?" She wasn't familiar with any of these things.

"I don't know really..." Lazlo said, scratching his chin.

"Can you guys just promise me one thing? Please don't tell anyone about this." She begged, looking at them with big green eyes. Lazlo swallowed hard, Raj and Clam noticed this and they gave knowing grins at each other.

"We promise, right guys?" Lazlo looked at his friends and they all nodded. Nurse Leslie then wheeled into the room and he was caught by surprise when he saw the bean scouts in the room.

"Guys! Wha-What are you doing here?" The nurse asked, worried that the boys would tell and he would get fired from the only job he had. Krystine noticed his edginess.

"Don't worry, they promised not to tell. Right guys?" They all nodded. Nurse Leslie let out a sigh of relief, then he left, shutting the door behind him without another word.

"You guys should probably get back to your cabins now, I heard that Slinkman was going to check on everyone's cabins before dinner today." Krystine said, ears twitching.

"Where'd you hear that?" Raj asked.

"Just now, my ears can hear a lot. Oh, and..." She adjusted her ear a bit. "We're having... ah, pea and cabbage stew tonight." She stated. She flicked a finger and all three guys floated towards the window. "Thanks guys for promising me." She said, and waved with a smile. Lazlo smiled back and waved slightly. Raj watched as Lazlo's tail curled a bit. All three boys plopped onto the ground under the window and walked back to the cabin undetected.

Raj shut the door and Lazlo sat on his bed. "You like her don't you?" The elephant asked. Lazlo was taken aback by his friend's sudden question.

"O-Of course I like her! Everyone does and she's a really nice friend." He said lamely.

"No! I mean as in-"

"LOVE!" Clam yelled.

"Wha? Wh-What makes you say that? We're friends, nothing more!" Lazlo insisted, pulling back the collar of his uniform and a bit of steam came out. _Did it suddenly get hot in here? _He wondered. Raj just raised an eyebrow at his friends uneasiness.

"Okay, so I might have a TINY little ensey weensey crush on Krystine." He admitted.

"More like big crush." Clam said. Lazlo shot him a look and Clam just laughed, Raj joining in and soon enough, Lazlo too.


	5. Chapter 5

Demonic- Peace peoples, just so you know, Krystine is one of the most innocent OC characters I've ever made... so far.

Kaito- and please review! I'm getting paid three dollars for each one you send!

Demonic- Shut up and get back to work slacker! Who here can imagine Krystine or Lazlo as an Emo?

Kaito- I can!

Demonic- *glares with now red eyes*

Kaito- *whimpers and creeps away*

* * *

The loud blast of a horn came from the center of the camp, so loud that it woke everyone in the entire camp and some in Acorn Flats. It also made Krystine shoot out of bed and nearly through the roof that morning. "WHERE'S THE FIRE?" She screamed. Nurse Leslie wheeled inside in a hurry.

"You okay?" Krystine's heart was pounding as she clutched it, breathing hard from the shock.

"What was that?" Her green eyes were wide and terrified. The nurse chuckled lightly and hid his amusement behind his clipboard.

"That was just to wake everyone up. You know how everything works around here by now right?" He asked, checking some things on his clipboard, he left before she even answered. Krystine sighed and steadied her racing heart. She quickly changed into some suitable clothing. Something tapped on the window, she opened it with a twitch of her finger and Lazlo climbed inside.

"Hey Krys!"

"Krys?"

"Yeah! Since Krystine is kind of a mouth full, I thought maybe a nickname would be pretty cool."

"I guess, so what are you doing here?"

"Just checking if you're ready for breakfast. They're serving oatmeal today!" Lazlo said excitedly. Krystine(or Krys) stifled a giggle and nodded.

"Let's go then, since you're so excited." They both climbed out the window holding hands, and didn't let go the entire way to the mess hall. "Uh, Lazlo. You can let go of my hand now." The orange monkey looked at their hands, seeing as he was holding her yellow one. He let go and blushed slightly.

"Uh, sorry. Let's go in then shall we?"

"Sure, you think that chef will let us put something in the oatmeal?" He opened the door to see that the entire mess hall was totally silent, Slinkman was making an announcement before anyone ate. "What's going on here?" She whispered as both of them sat at their regular spots with their food.

"I don't know, but hush!" Raj whispered.

"Okay scouts, we're having another sacrifice to the volcano today after lunch, and in four days, there is going to be the annual mascot games with the Squirrel scouts. So anyone who wants to participate for our camp may go try out." Then Slinkman stepped off anf the chatting resumed.

"What's a mascot? Are we playing hide-n-seek with the squirrel scouts?" Krystine asked, spooning some bland oatmeal into her mouth.

"A mascot is-"

"-a person that dresses up to represent the camp. Not that you'd know Lazlo." Edward cut in giving that rude tone. Krystine narrowed her eyes at him, how could he be so mean?

"Yep! Are you going to be the mascot again this year Edward?" Lazlo didn't even pay attention to the rude tone and just smiled.

"I'm going to let someone else try out this year, let them experience the FUN that I did..." Edward said, smiling evilly before leaving.

"So Krys, why don't you come to our cabin later? Raj said earlier that he wanted to show you his record collection." Raj elbowed him in the arm. "What?"

"I don remember saying that. And why do you have a nickname for her now?" Raj raised an eyebrow at Lazlo's weird behavior.

Lazlo laughed nervously for a second then whispered into Raj's ear. "Sorry, but I just thought maybe you guys could hang out more, you know?"

"I don't mind the name Krys. I kinda like it." Krystine said, giving a shy smile.

"See?"

"So what's a record?" Raj looked at her like she had five heads.

"How could you not know what a record is?" Raj asked, waving his arms back and forth.

"Deprived!"

"I'll say! We are going to our cabin right this minute!" The elephant led the way to the cabin and Lazlo opened the door.

"Thank you." She said before walking in. Clam gave Lazlo a sly look before he went in.

"This..." Raj held up one of his favorite records. "is a record. OH NO!" Krystine tilted her head in confusion. "IT'S SCRATCHED! AND THIS IS A REALLY RARE RECORD!"

"Here, let me see." Krystine said. She took the record out of his hand and inspected the small scratch on the surface. "This is really simple to fix."

"How? Repairing records is really-" A bright green flash hit their eyes.

"Okay, it should be good now." She said, handing the now scratchless record back. Raj's mouth was agape. Clam held out a broken airplane toy to her.

"Fix this?" He asked. Another flash and it was back to normal. He wooped in joy and ran outside.

"I LIKE having a witch for a friend!" Raj exclaimed. A loud horn blasted through the entire camp. Raj placed his record back into the case and ran out.

'What's going on?" Krystine asked.

"Its time for the official sacrifice to the volcano. So we all don't get eaten up by lava." Krys still had question marks popping out of her head. "I'll explain the whole story to you on the way, just go find your favorite food and we'll all go to the volcano together!" Lazlo said while pulling out a banana from under his bed. Krystine ran out of the cabing and to the kithen.

"Oh, hello little girl. Care to sample my special onion stew?" Chef asked, holding up a spoonful.

"I'm awfully sorry mister chef, but is there any chance you can spare one carrot?" The bunny had developed a taste for them ever since she became an animal. "I'm sacrificing it to the volcano everyone keeps talking about." She said innocently.

"No, because that would be a waste of perfectly good food. Being a chef, I cannot waste food and I need to-"

"Pleeeeeeease Mister?" She asked with really big green eyes. Even adding a tiny sniffle, like she was threatining to cry. The Chef melted a bit at her cuteness. He handed her half a carrot and she huged him thankfully. Then left skipping the whole way.

"That girl is too innocent looking for her own good..." He muttered while chopping some onions.

Outside

"Where is the jelly bean cabin? They were supposed to be here two minutes ago." Slinkman said, massaging his eyestalks from the stress. All of the scouts stood at the base of the volcano.

"They're all probably goofing off like usual." Edward said with his usual mean tone.

"We're here!" Lazlo called out.

"Ah good! Now, every year we give the volcano our favorite foods so that-" Slinkman began the old legend.

"So what did you bring?" Krystine asked. Clam held out some rocks.

"Rocks!"

"I brought my favorite marshmallows." Raj said, holding three puffy marshmallows.

"I got a banana. My faaaaaveorite food!" Lazlo said, hugging his banana.

"Recently, I've developed a strong taste for carrots." Krystine said, holding up her carrot. Everyone but them and the dung beetles had already gone and sacrificed.

"Alright then, Chip, Skip, what is your favorite food and why?" The dung beetles came to the rim of the volcano.

"We are going to sacrifice these crayons, because we like how they color our teeth." Chip said. Skip showed his teeth and they were multiple colors. They threw their crayons into the lava.

"Now, Jelly beans!" Lazlo, Raj, and Clam lined up.

"Banana! Because they are very delicous!" Lazlo dropped his banana in with a hilarious expression. Krystine bit back a giggle. "Rocks! Crunchy!" Clam threw in his rocks.

"I will sacrifice my marshmallows, they are cushony pillows of sugar." Raj dropped in his marshmallows and a tear slipped down from his eye. Clam patted his back as they went down the volcano.

"Alright then! Is there anyone left?" Slinkman asked.

"Ooooh Oooh! You forgot Krys!" Lazlo called out, taking Krys's hand and pulling her up next to Slinkman.

"Alright then ahem... do you mmind if I call you Krys as well?" He asked. He's never had to do the ceremony with a little girl before.

"Nope!" She shook her head and her bunny ears bounced.

"Okay then, Krys. You know the drill." She held her carrot out to the volcano.

"I sacrifice this carrot, because I really like how the sweetness of the vegetable caresses my tongue ever so much with the crunchiness." She said. When the description came out, it sounded more like she was reciting a poem rather than describing a small vegetable. She dropped the carrot and watched as the lava boiled.

"Now if only Scoutmaster Lumpus will get over here and make his sacrifice..." Slinkman muttered. The volcano flared. "I am sorry oh spirit! I will fetch him at once!"

"We'll help you Slinkman!" Lazlo said. Raj and Clam nodded their agreement.

"Yes! Let's go fetch Scoutmaster Lumpus then!" Raj exclaimed.

"GO!" Clam yelled.

"Thanks boys. It means a lot to all of Camp Kidney."

"Are you coming too Krys?" Lazlo asked as everyone else ran down the volcano.

"No, you guys go on. I've never met a volcano spirit before." She said, watching with great interest.

"Okay then, see you later then." He waved and she waved back with a smile. A now toasty Slinkman ran to the scoutmasters cabin and opened the door. Right now the scoutmaster was about to indulge himself on some steak when it was whipped off his plate.

"Slinkman! Give that back!" Lumpus yelled as Slinkman ran out of the cabin and towards the volcano.

"No! Noone wants to be burned to a crisp this year!" Slinkman yelled back as he climbed.

_I sense great power in you child, tell me, are you a being of the light or darkness? _The volcano asked.

"I am indeed of the light. A witch to be exact." Krystine replied.

_How rare, a witch of your age to be working for the light. _Slinkman ran up and threw the steak into the mouth of the volcano. Lumpus dove in after it.

"Oh my word!" Krystine shrieked. The jelly beans came up behind her and they all watched as Lumpus was burned up, then flew out of the volcano. "Oooooooh..." They all flinched.


	6. Chapter 6

If you dislike my stories, my OC people, or how I write, don't even bother to read. If you enjoy something cute or are looking for some humor, then I encourage you on. I also accept requests for ideas so please PM them to me~ Everything but Krystine I do not own.

* * *

"So who is going to be the mascot this year you think?" Lazlo asked as the auditions for the mascots were beginning.

"Us!" Clam shouted. He and Raj were dressed as the jumping beans again. They had the sombreros again and everything. Krystine couldn't help but giggle at their attire, it was just so adorable! Raj gave her a semi-angry look and that only made her laugh more. Soon enough all three Jelly beans were laughing along with her even though they had no idea what they were laughing about.

"Okay! Come in!" Yelled Slinkman. The jumping beans went into the mess hall and onto the little stage in front of Slinkman and Scoutmaster Lumpus who was right now dozing with an eyemask and pillow. "Hello boys... are you doing this act again?" Both boys nodded excitedly. "Alright then! Show us what you've got." Lazlo and Krystine waited outside and listened hard as the music began to play.

Two minutes later

The door slammed open and Raj and Clam were forced out by Scoutmaster Lumpus. "That was horrible! Worst act I've EVER seen in my life!" He yelled. Clam and Raj began to get teary eyed.

"But sir... they're the only ones who auditioned. We have to give them the part." Slinkman said. "And besides, they were excelle-"

"BE QUIET WHEN I'M TALKING SLINKMAN!" The slug shrunk slightly. Krystine frowned at Lumpus's harsh words toward his assistant.

"You be nice to him! All he's done is work to make this place better while you just be lazy and goof off!" The normally polite girl shouted. Lumpus went quiet and Slinkman had to stare at the girl who had burst. The Jelly beans had to stare as well. Krystine noticeably blushed with embarrassment and covered her mouth. "S-Sorry..."

"You... You..." Lumpus looked positively furious with her. He was about to yell when a loud horn blasted.

"It's time for the mascot games! Let's hurry up now!" Slinkman said hurriedly, ushering the kids to the stadium. Krystine breathed a little easier as they got farther away from the fuming moose.

Stadium

"WOOOOOO! GO GET HER YOU GUYS!" Lazlo cheered. Both of them waved like maniacs at the Jumping Beans. The rest of the Bean Scouts remained silent. Edward seemed strangely happy though as he scarfed down popcorn.

"They're doomed." Said Dave.

"Yep." Agreed Ping-Pong. Krystine looked at them oddly, but Lazlo didn't notice either the loons or the bunny.

"What do you mean by 'doomed'?" The squirrel scouts cheered loudly as their mascot came out.

"That's Ms. Mucus." Lazlo said, pointing to the wartog wearing a curly red wig, and had on some sort of freaky viking wear.

"Her name suits her..." Krystine mumbled. She tugged on her long ears nervously as Raj and Clam were jumping around happily as the rabid Ms. Mucus tried to kill them.

"That's it! You guys are doing great!" Lazlo shouted. Clam gave him and Krystine a thumbs up before he was grabbed by the horns by Ms. Mucus and thrown into a wall. Krystine gasped and covered her eyes. "CLAM!" Most of the bean scouts cried out. Some of the squirrel scouts cheered, especially Gretchen. Raj then was picked up and tossed right into Clam. "RAJ!" Ms. Mucus then charged right at the two boys. The jumping beans hugged each other for dear life and screamed. Not able to take much more of this, Krystine got up and jumped down onto the arena.

"What is that crazy rabbit doing?" Nina asked, adjusting her glasses. Krystine jumped high into the air and started to spin wildly. Her choker flashed green making a very pretty effect. All the scouts oohed and aahed as she came down faster and faster. Raj and Clam stopped screaming to see that Ms. Mucus had stopped charging and joined all the scouts as they watched Krystine come straight... down... above her head.

"HAAAH!" The yellow rabbit landed feet first on top of Ms. Mucus's helmet, smashing her into the ground like a railroad spike. The entire crowd went silent as Krystine jumped off and picked up one of the boys' fallen sombreros. "I am the third jumping bean. Ole." She clapped her hands before placing the sombrero on Raj's head and walking out of the stadium. Dave clicked his camera wildly and Ping-Pong scribbled in some notes.

"This is gonna be our new front header!" Lazlo jumped down from the stands and helped his two friends up.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yes. We were very lucky there. These mascot games are barbaric!" Raj shouted angrily. Clam nodded.

"Painful!"

"But did you see that jump she did? It was amazing!"

"She's a rabbit, of course she could jump that high." Patsy cut in as she walked up to the boys with Nina and Gretchen.

"But you must admit it was pretty great move." Lazlo said.

"That green flash wasn't normal. You do realise that she could be... A REAL LIFE ALIEN." Nina said scarily. All three bean scouts swallowed. Nina was getting warmer to the truth already. If she continued with this talk no doubt they'd catch onto the secret the jelly's had sworn to keep.

"T-That's ridiculous! Krys couldn't be an alien." Lazlo excused. A harp string in Patsy's heart snapped with a loud twang. A pet name... he already had a pet name for her! Patsy was already getting angrier by the second. She had to be dragged away by her friends so she wouldn't start anything.

"Too close!" Clam exclaimed.

"He's right! That was much too close for comfort." Raj agreed, sweating through his bean costume.

"Yeah... maybe we should head back now." Lazlo said, yawning. The stands cleared out and Ms. Mucus was left there in the dirt.

"...Hello? Is anybody there?" She called out. "Someone get me out of the ground!" No one came.

Nurse's office

All the bean scouts crowded in the office, hoping to get a glimpse of Krystine for being the hero of the mascot games.

"We need some pictures of her!" Dave shouted.

"I need her to protect me from those crazy balls after me!" Samson yelled. Then a dodgeball broke in and hammered him on the head. There was more ruckus. Nurse Leslie trie to shove them all out but they wouldn't go away.

"She's not here, now GET OUT!" The angry nurse heaved and finally got all the bean scouts out. "Okay... you boys can come out now." Lazlo, Raj, and Clam got out from under the waiting room seats. "Now what do you want? It better not be Krystine because like I said, she's not here."

"My head hurts!" Clam said, then showed his battle injuries. Raj showed multiple wood splinters on his trunk. Lazlo was told to wait there until his friends were done. The monkey sat there, staring at an old magazine as he heard Raj cry out in pain from the splinters being pulled out one by one.

"Hold still or this is going to hurt more!" Nurse Leslie said over the painful shouts. The window opened and in crawled a flash of yellow. Quickly Krystine shut the window and breathed out with relief.

"Krys?" The bunny looked up, scared for a second but relaxed when she saw Lazlo.

"Oh, hello there." She got up and brushed off her shirt.

"Why did you come in through the window?"

"I didn't want to be seen by anyone when I came in. People were crowding around here before weren't they?"

"Yeah, but we're bean scouts! It's not like they were going to hurt you."

"You don't know that though." From a crack in the door, the loons snapped pictures of Lazlo and Krystine talking. They couldn't hear anything but after a few seconds of Lazlo talking Krystine looked much happier and she hugged him. Dave's camera went wild as Lazlo flushed pink but hugged her back.

"This is going to be great for the paper!" Dave whispered. Ping-Pong nodded excitedly.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the support! suggestions are welcome through PM! =w=

* * *

"Mushrooms... Dandilion root... bats wings... walrus tusk... stem of various plants... and finally, the juice of the centipedes. TO CREATE!" Krystine did a huge flash of smoke that surprised all the campers around the fire. "The worst monster... THE VAMPIRE CENTIPEDE!" Shouted Krystine, then making a figure in the fire really look like the dreaded vampire centipede with its hundreds of legs and large pointy teeth. Samson passed out and Raj screamed like a little girl. Edward didn't seem very impressed. He didn't even seem fazed when the centipede roared.

"Is that really all you got?" The platypus asked. Krystine put her arms down.

"What do you mean?"

"That last story sucked! Give us a REAL story, one that will make me pee my pants! Unlike these yahoos who already have done that."

"Hey Edward, leave her alone!" Said Samson, his voice and body trembling. "I don't want to hear any more of these scary monster stories... Murf..."

"Yeah." Skip agreed.

"I already peed myself." Chip said. People next to him except for Skip sat somewhere else.

"It's alright guys. Okay, have you guys ever heard of-" Krystine was cut off by Edward.

"And make it something GOOD! I wanna have nightmares for the next week because of this!" He challenged. The campers around him were getting antsy.

"Be careful what you wish for Edward. It could just as well come true with more than you expected." She warned.

"I always get what I want. So just start already!" Edward said impatiently. Krystine sighed but began to circle her hands around the camp fire, like some freaky gypsy. The fire began to swirl over and over like a little storm. She looked deep into the fire as did the campers.

"Once a long time ago... there lived a small child. He was a very naughty child you see, he never listened to his parents. All he did was eat unhealthily and cause trouble until finally, his parents had enough." Little figures of a misbehaving child appeared in the fire, him breaking things, eating sweets, making messes and such.

"Wow this is so cool!" Said one camper.

"When is this going to get scary?" Edward asked, crossing his arms and waiting. Everyone around him put their fingers to their lips and hissed 'SHHHH!' at him.

"Hopefully without the interruptions... I'll continue." She swirled her hands above the fire once more and dug through her pocket to bring out a small cloth bag. "As he continuously ate sweets... the boy got fatter and fatter. His parents had no idea what to do with such a bad boy. One day, he went off into the woods after his parents told him not to." Some boys sweated nervously, others were getting antsy. Edward was the only one who didn't seem to be effected. Krystine huffed, and continued.

"The forest went on... and the more he walked, the more he got lost. There have been tales of a pack of wolves that liked to eat little children... especially the fat ones. They were known to trick and conive their way to food." She said eerily. "They followed the child through the woods, licking their lips and anticipating the child's likely demise..." Now some guys were hugging each other for dear life.

"I hate wolves..." A pig said, shivering and holding himself. Krystine's eyes got darker and her cute face got very scary.

"The boy ran from them, knowing how they liked to eat children. He ran through the forest until he fell into a hole. The wolves circled the hole, but they were not able to go in. They circled and circled, not able to go under because they hated holes. But they never left..." Something howled in the back, but Edward didn't even seem nervous. "...oh heck with it!" Krystine turned around, placed a small spell on herself, and turned back to them with her face all mangled and she looked like the victim of a slasher film. Everyone screamed, some wet themselves, one kid turned completely white and fainted. That one kid of course, was Samson.

"THE WOLVES ATE HER FACE!" Raj screamed.

Krystine removed the spell from her face and giggled, but the campers were still screaming. They began to run around, thinking that the whole camp was going to be attacked by wolves and their faces would be the next to go. All of the campers locked themselves in their cabins, leaving Krystine by herself. Sighing, she put out the fire and went back to the nurses office.

The Next Day

The paper arrived, and when Nurse Leslie picked it up his eyeballs nearly fell out and onto the front page. "Nurse Leslie? What are you reading?" Krystine asked.

"Are you having some sort of romance with anyone?" He asked, still reading.

"No... I don't know what you could possibly be talking about."

"Then what's all this?" He handed her the paper, and her eyes couldn't have gotten any wider.

**NEWCOMERS; ALIENS OR A STRANGE BEING OF MYTH**

**_A young bunny by the name of Krystine was found in the woods by the bean scouts just a few days ago. There were sightings of green flashes everywhere, making scouts believe that they have something to do with her. There has also been an outbreak of 'zombie fever' two scouts have been reported ill and the count is rising. _**

She turned the paper to find that it wasn't any camper she really knew, but has seen walking about. She handed the paper back to him and massaged her temples worriedly. "Whathave I done to these boys?" she asked herself, mentally flipping out. Nurse Leslie sighed and trashed the newspaper, then picked up his medical bag.

"Better get ready for the 'zombie fever'." He said, then rolled off. Krystine walked out of the nurses office, and found the pig from earlier now trudging around, his eyes red and skin very pale.

"No... please no!" Krystine ran off to Jelly cabin, worried that the new 'zombie fever' spread to her more closer companions. She opened the door, and they were just in the middle of playing some strange game involving toothpaste and bedsheet capes. But all three of them were as healthy as ever. "Oh thank the woodland creatures..." She breathed, heart beat slowing to a normal rate.

"Are you here to play Toothpaste Avengers with us?" Raj asked, squirting some on Clam's head and he slurped it off.

"Minty!" Krystine sweatdropped.

"Don't you guys know what's going on out here? I think there has been an outbreak of some sort of illness!" She said, truely afraid for her friends. Lazlo had no idea why she was freaking out so bad until the door broke open, everyone in the camp now zombified and half dead. Raj screamed, and hid under his sheets. Lazlo backed up, as did Clam and Krystine.

"ZOMBIES!" Clam yelled.

"Why is everyone a zombie?" Lazlo asked, looking at her wide eyed.

"I have... absolutely no idea!" She said, sweating and trying to hide her horrible exposure from them. Raj had his suspicions, but quickly forgot about them when they all climbed up the totem pole to get away from the zombie mob trying to do who knows what to them. Thinking quickly, Krystine brought out her wand and sat on it like a magic broomstick. Then she pulled Lazlo, Clam, and Raj onto it with her, and they zoomed out of the cabin. "Hold on boys!" she cried out, making them go upside down, and fly above the campers.

"Woaaah!" Lazlo looked down, and the campers were like ants below them. "We're so high up!" He awed at everything, as did Clam. But Raj was looking a little airsick.

"We should be safe up here until the craziness dies down..." She said, stopping all the flying when they were a good distance above.

"We're never going to be able to go to camp again!" Raj cried.

"Food!" clam said, his stomach growling.

"Look!" Lazlo pointed down at the Scoutmaster's cabin through the window, where Slinkman was trying to keep out the zombified campers by boarding up the door. Scoutmaster Lumpus on the other hand was hugging a teddy bear in the corner in a fetal postition sucking on his thumb.

"We need to help them!" Raj said.

"I'm on it!" Krystine dove, and all four fell into the window and landed on the wooden floor, and Krystine put away her staff as soon as she could. Slinkman looked back at them, surprised.

"Get back you zombified freaks! You'll never eat my brains!" Lumpus was about to strike them with a lamp, but Krystine blocked it with her hands.

"We're not zombies Scoutmaster Lumpus!" Lazlo laughed. Lumpus groaned, and after seeing who he was standing in front of, he was about to strike again until Krystine grabbed the lamp and had her fist dawn back. "Don't you dare try to strike us again, or you will be the zombie's next meal." She hissed. Lazlo made her put her fist down.

"He wouldn't hurt us on purpose! He just thought we were zombies again!" He said, and Raj and Clam agreed. Krystine sighed and the anger went away, their naievity made it hard to argue. Once Slinkman finished with the door, he boarded up the windows.

"How did you four get up here?" The slug asked.

"...Magic!" She said, all three boys gasped, but Slinkman just laughed along with Lumpus.

"That's a good one! Now start finding some food!" Lumpus said crabbily, kicking them out of the office.

"...Why'd you tell them we got in by magic?" Raj asked.

"Because, the more truthfully you tell something, the less the person believes. Now lets go find some food before the zombies come." She helped him up, and walked off. Lazlo was tailing after her, getting more impressed by her cool behavior. Raj was feeling odd as well, but he brushed it off as he and Clam followed them.


	8. Chapter 8

NEW CHARACTER IN THIS CHAPTER! Witches gotta have a familiar right? :D

* * *

Walking through the now seemingly empty campground, the four were shaking from fear and chills as the cold winds blew. A coyote howled in the background, making Raj jump onto Lazlo. "I want to go back to the cabin!" He cried out, terrified.

"No, we've gotta find some source of food." Lazlo said.

"If we don't, WE'LL be food!" Raj said, biting his nails. Krystine stopped them from talking.

"Do you hear that?" She asked. There were low moans coming from inside the mess hall. The door burst open to reveal an entire army of zombies. All four of them screamed loudly and ran off, the zombies going after them slowly and their eyes all lifeless.

"ZOMBIEEEEESSSS!" Raj screamed, running the fastest. Their running went on and on until they were against the mess hall with the zombies coming at them.

"_Hana ori justo!" _She yelled, then a large wall of grass and flowers came up in front of them and blocked the zombies' path. She fell to her knees, exhausted to have done so much magic. The four were backed up against a wall, breathing hard and hearing the zombies ripping through the wall. Raj got on his knees and began to pray, and as he did, Lazlo grabbed Clam, and began to use him as a shovel to tunnel them out under the mess hall. Krystine grabbed the praying Raj and jumped into the hole just as the zombies made a small hole in the wall. Lazlo dug so fast that the dirt was a blur in their faces. When they surfaced, they were back at the scoutsmaster's cabin.

"We're never going to make it!" Raj cried.

"Nonsense! There has to be some food around here!" Lazlo said. An idea popped in Krystine's head.

"Or a cure!" She said.

"Huh?"They all said at once.

"There might be a cure for their zombiness!

"That's great!" said Lazlo.

"But... I need quite a bit of ingredients. We might be able to find most in the mess hall." She said.

"Nurse Leslie hates it when we go through his things!" Raj said.

"Save everyone!" Clam said.

"He's got a good point Raj. We gotta give it a shot, this is gonna work, I know it!" Lazlo said. Krystine smiled, glad that someone believes what she's saying.

"zombies!" Clam yelled. They turned to see Slinkman and Scoutmaster lumpus, zombified.

"EAAAAAGGHH!" Raj screamed. The zombies groaned, skin rotting and teeth falling out. "MOMMY!" He jumped in Clam's arms.

"I'm going to be feeling this in the morning!" Krystine yelled, and held up her hand which shined a bright green. The ground shook as a large green portal appeared, and from the ground popped a tiny little ball of brown fluff with two large blue eyes and had large fuzzy feet and long ears. "Pil!" Krystine cried out, seeing her familiar.

"Pil P-P-Pil!" It jumped into its master's arms. Lazlo was a little jealous, but he didn't know of whom. Pil dropped from Krystine's arms, and she pointed at the zombies.

"Pil! Earthquake!" Pil stomped its large feet, and the ground began to shake uncontrollably before shattering underneath the two adults. They groaned and struggled to escape the earth. "That should keep them busy." She picked up the fluff ball.

"Then let's go! They're not going to be hurt after this... right?" Lazlo asked as they ran.

"Nah. They're wedged in there pretty tight, so as long as they don't get hit by something, they'll be ok." She said, smiling. They heard the sound of a revving engine, and looking back, they were being chased by a large jeep, and sitting in there was a very angry looking Commander Hoo-Haw.

"Commander Hoo-Haw!" Lazlo yelled, waving his arms in the air. From behind the jeep was a crowd of zombies groaning and drooling. The commander grabbed all four of them and threw them into the back of his jeep.

"What in dear scouts name is going on here?" The commander yelled. "I was just coming over to take a monthly inspection, and those idiot bean scouts-" He noticed Krystine and the puff in the back. "What is a squirrel scout doing here? Did you get kidnapped? Lumpus is going to feel my stone hard fist across his face-"

"No sir! I am just a... guest, of the camp. I assist in the nurse's office." She said politely, bowing her head a bit after. "I'm sorry sir for interrupting, I just don't want my friends in trouble!" The commander thought as he looked at her, but then laughed.

"So polite! Like a real lady should! If you're not a squirrel scout, I'll have you meet my daughter, she's my little ang-"

"LOOK OUT!" Lazlo screamed. All of them looked ahead, and they screamed when they saw they were about to make impact with the mess hall. "Is everyone alright?" He asked. Raj was out cold and on the windsheild. Clam had flown right out of the car and landed in the kitchen horn first. Commander Hoo Haw jumped out of his jeep, looked out the door to see a pack of zombies coming, and took off his shirt. Krystine ran out of the jeep and began to rifle through the kitchen with Pil, who now sat in a mixing bowl eating the lettuce leaves.

"Get me some tomatoes boys... time for a tomato pasting!" He yelled.

"I don't want to hurt our friends!" Lazlo said, getting a basket full of tomatos.

"Keep zombies out!" Clam yelled, shoving a bunch of tomatoes in Raj's trunk, and using him as a machine gun as he clicked his trunk annd began firing rapidly at the zombies.

"C'mon Pil! Help me out and find me some basil leaves!" Krystine yelled. Pil was about to eat the last bunch, but huffed and put them in the pile with the other ingredients. Krystine grabbed the pile of ingerdients, and put them in a bowl, and began using a pestle to pound them all into a mushy paste. "I now need... a tomato!" She said, but when she looked in the pantry and fridge, all the tomatoes were gone. She looked outside the kitchen, and her eyes were wide as the boys were pasting the zombies with tomatoes. "No!" She jumped over the counter and dove for one of the last tomatoes, but Clam grabbed it and threw it.

"What are you doing here girlie? You should be hiding! Let the guys handle this!" The commander yelled.

"You just threw the primary ingredient for my antidote!" She cried out.

"I'll get it!" Lazlo said, puffing out his chest. Raj grabbed onto his leg.

"No! Lazlo! It's suicide!" He yelled.

"Don't stop me!" He said, pushing him off, but then Clam grabbed on.

"NO!"

"Here. Use this. There should be more tomatoes in the storehouse." She said, pulling out her wand and turning it into a flying stick. "I'll stay here and continue to make more of the antidote, just please, hurry! And don't touch the zombies!" She said, with big eyes as she handed him the stick. He swallowed a bit, and blushed only a little as he took it and mounted.

"This is amazing!" He said, feeling the instant kick of energy in the wand. He tapped his foot on it, and it launched.

"Be careful!" she yelled as he launched himself in the air, through the roof of the building.

"WAHOOOOOOO!"


End file.
